Time Is Endless
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Dark Link arrives in Links life at a time where he still doesn't understand much of the world. Dark vows to take care of Link until he can find a way to destroy the dark king himself. While Link is 8 years old he follows Dark throughout Hyrule to let the shadow be his mentor. Boyxboy dont like dont read I dont own legend of zelda or any of its characters.


It all began with a dream, shared by the 4 holders of the triforce. The dream began with the creation of the world by the three golden goddesses. Their light shining across the barren world creating a livable environment. Finally, when the goddesses deemed their job done they decided to leave the world to return back to the sacred realm from where they came. At the point where they left the world 3 golden triangles were left in the wake of their departure. But that wasn't all that was left, there was a fourth shard that was as dark as night. The goddesses had chosen the souls of the mortals who would forge and promote the belief in the goddesses.

Nyru gave wisdom to the princess of the kingdom of Hyrule. The soon to be queen of the kingdom created to honor the goddesses. Din decided to give her power to an evil soul, the sole male born to the gerudo woman of the desert in one hundred years. The man with golden eyes and an evil heart. Meanwhile Farore chose her champion in the form of a young Hylian boy. A boy who was dropped in the lost woods by his wounded mother who died fleeing from an invasion at the hands of Demise. A self-proclaimed god who disappeared after he had set all of Hyrule ablaze in search of the Goddess who was said to have created him. Raised by Kokiri the boy knew nothing of the world outside the forest, the world he was destined to protect. The last holder was created at the time of birth of Farore's hero.

This boy was an exact twin of Farore's champion, a child who only dwelled in the shadows after having been forcefully separated from his light. The boy inherited the responsibilities of becoming the prince of a realm of shadows.

Link  
I woke up in a cold sweat from the same dream as before. It was the goddesses and a girl about my age throwing an ocarina at me as she fled from the evil man with golden eyes. I sat up wrapping my blanket as tightly as I can around me. It was still dark out and I couldn't help but shiver. Every night for the past week has been the same, it's all seeming to be an event coming together. I don't want to stay at home, I don't really feel safe here anymore. I walk outside and walk past everyone's homes. They all seem to be sleeping but I don't understand how I could possibly sleep, don't they feel it? Don't they feel the presence of evil that is looming over the forest?

I make my way towards the maze that leads to the ancient temple within the forest. I know this place with such familiarity, almost as if these woods have always been a part of me. When I get there, I see a man standing in the middle of the meadow looking up towards the temples broken down steps. I blink in surprise as he turns back to face me.

"A child? You must be one of the Kokiri children." He says softly as he turns to face me, we both stare in shock as our hands begin to light up. A strange mark appears on my hand that seems to glow as he gets closer.

"Link… You are Link aren't you?" He whispers softly the breeze having to carry his words to my ears.

"Y-yes… Who are you? Ive never seen someone as big as you here in the forest before." I say as he crouches down so hes level with me. I swallow hard as I stare at his face, he looks like me. The only notable differences between us would be the fact that his eyes are a bright vibrant scarlet color. His hair looked as though they had drained the color from it, it was pure white like the snow that fell in the winter. His skin is pale almost as white as his skin.

"I am Dark, normally someone like me wouldn't be able to find their way into the woods. There is a barrier around this place that will cause Hylians to be lost and become stalchildren." I have no idea what he's talking about so I only stare in curiosity. He's dressed in a black tunic with a sword and shield over his shoulder. He smiles softly placing a hand on my head and I feel a strange warmth from him and suddenly I don't feel so cold anymore. "Would you like to see the inside of the temple with me?" He questions softly offering me a gloved hand.

"It's impossible to reach the temple as it is now, the stairs are broken." I say nodding my head towards the entrance. Dark only smiles his hand still open to me.

"I have a trick to make it up there." He says with a wink; I have to admit my curiosity is really killing me at this moment. I take Darks hand and allow him to pick me up off the floor.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist." He says allowing me to climb over onto his back so I'm clinging to him. He pulls a strange item from his pouch then aims it at the tree that fallen over the platform to the temple. The item shoots into the tree, I watch as he presses a button and I cant help the shout that leaves my lips as we both rush into the air towards the tree. I can feel Dark laughing as I grip him tighter as the air whips both of our hair back and almost our hats as well. When I open my eyes again I realize we are hanging from the item Dark had that is still attached to the tree. Dark drops down into a crouch allowing me to slip from his back. He offered me his hand again and I took it allowing him to walk me through the entrance of the temple. When we got inside my hand tightened in Darks, the place was pitch black and we couldn't see anything. "Link, it'll be alright. I need you to let me go for just a second." I hear him say it and I can't deny I'm afraid to let him go. Slowly I let his hand slide out of mine, I shivered at the loss of contact and hugged myself tightly.

I could hear Dark a few feet ahead of me whispering what sounds like a prayer and suddenly he's glowing. Like flames are erupting around him. He looks like an angel of darkness standing amongst the flames that light the candles in the room up. I cant help but feel in awe of him as he looks around the room for a moment before his red eyes land on me once again. I walk to his side and together we walk to a strange platform that lowers us down into the ground. I wrapped my arms around Darks leg as we made it inside. He placed a gentle hand on my head as we walked out through the floor.

We made it to a circular room filled with portraits of a small walkway filled with dead trees. We sat in the middle of the room as pulled out a book. I laid on his lap feeling his hand ruffle through my hair I felt completely comfortable next to this stranger who seemed to have my face. "What are you reading?" I question causing his scarlet eyes to meet mine.

"It's called Hyrule Historia, the history of the land of Hyrule." He says lowering the book so I can see it. I see photos of what look like this room in the book but I can't read the words on the page. I stare blankly at Dark for a moment before realization hits.

"You can't read can you Link?" I shake my head as places his hand back on my head as his fingers run through my hair.

"How would you like to learn?" I nodded not trying to disrupt the hand that was carding through my hair. He moves the book aside so I can crawl into his lap and he sets the book on my legs. "This is a map of Hyrule and all of its neighboring provinces. We are right here within the forest." He points to the lower right corner of the map and the forest looks relatively small compared to its neighboring provinces.

"So what are in the others?" I question looking up at him over my shoulder.

"Well I haven't been to all of them to be honest, this was the start of my journey. They say that to the west there is a place filled with sand, where it does not rain. A place where the ground and the mountains are a vibrant gold to match the sun." He says pointing to the top left corner of the map this time that seems to only be filled with gold then he points to a place next to where he said we were.

"To the south close to here, Is Lake Hylia. A large body of water with an island in its midst. They say that it's the most beautiful place within Hyrule and that those who shoot an arrow into the sun rise will be rewarded with the gift of flames from the goddess Din herself." Then he points to another place on the top right of the map.

"This is death mountain, said to be home to the Goron race, they don't like hylians like us. But they are said to live atop this mountain. At the foot of the mountain there is a village there, called Kakariko village, where many say that the protectors of the goddess Hylia were said to dwell they were called the sheikah. This race was said to look Hylian, but to have vibrant red eyes and blonde hair like yours." He says grabbing a strand of my hair holding it between us.

"Does that make you one of these she-i-ahkah people? Your eyes are so bright and pretty." Dark blinks at me for a moment his face turning bright red. "Sheikah… and no, Im something else entirely I suppose." He says looking at the map a bit sullenly.

"What are you then, you seem pretty normal to me Dark?" Darks eyes meet mine once more and I can see the line of water along the rim of his eye lids. Dark leans forward and presses his lips to my forehead, after a moment he pulls away with a gentle smile. I can't help but flush as I cover the spot on my forehead where his lips were.

"I am a shadow, your shadow Link." I don't understand but the look on his face tells me it's not something he wants to talk about anymore so I stay quiet. I only stare at his face seeing the uncanny resemblance between us. Though his face has matured more than mine you can still see the subtle features that prove we could be twins or brothers at the least. Dark seems to break from his thoughts for a moment to look at me.

"We should get you back for tonight. Tomorrow night I will return, meet me at the temple doors after everyone has fallen asleep if you truly wish for those lessons on reading." He says softly as he carries me out of the temple. I allowed him to carry me home, with a few murmured directions we arrive at my home and I have to get a piggy back ride from him as he climbs the ladder. When we get inside he sets me down and together we walk to the bed. I sit on it tugging my boots off and pulling my blanket back.

"I am curious to ask Link, what brought you to the temple tonight?" I blinked up at him, I had almost forgotten why I had ended up with Dark in the first place.

"A nightmare, the same one for a week. I don't know what it means but I feel like this place isn't safe anymore." I see recognition in his eyes as he sits next to me.

"Do you feel safe with me?" I look up at him and smile.

"Yes, you aren't mean to me like the other kids." Dark frowns as he pulls the blanket back further and allows me to slip inside, he lays the blanket over my shoulder as he slides behind me on top of the covers

"Sleep well, Link." Dark murmurs kissing my forehead one more time and this time I don't bother to feel embarrassed. He pats my arm gently and begins to hum a song close to my head. It sounds familiar somehow but I can't dwell on that for long because my eyes are getting heavy with the new found warmth around me.


End file.
